Illusionary Roses
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: Zexion wakes up early one morning feeling ill. But, is he sick? Or is it something bigger? This is a Mpreg, don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Rated M just in case. Possible lemon later on. Also contains non-graphic rape in chapter 7. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Illusionary Roses

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, they belong to Square Enix. **But if I did own it, Zexion would still be alive for us fangirls.

Zexion awoke one morning feeling quite ill. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around at the unfamiliar environment; unfortunately, he didn't have a lot of time to actually take notice of his surroundings as a sudden rush of nausea sent him running to the nearest didn't know what time it was; all he knew was that it had to be sometime before dawn. He walked out of the restroom and wiped off his mouth. As he came back to the room, he glanced around. The faint smell of roses told him that he wasn't in his own. 'This could be bad' he thought to himself as he walked towards the bed. It was covered with a variety of roses, among other plants.

'Okay, so I slept with him….Not that I haven't done so before…' Zexion thought to himself, blushing a little has he remembered when they first got together four months before.

He looked out a window close to him and noted that it was indeed still night, then glanced at his watch and sighed. It was only 1:30 in the morning. He growled a little before having to run to the bathroom again.

After about ten minutes of vomiting profusely, he felt a hand gently rubbing his back. "Are you alright, Zex?" The other asked in a whisper. Normally Zexion would make a snide remark about being called by anything but his name, and if it was anyone else, he'd knock them out. "I'm fin now, Marlu."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit ill…" Marluxia asked, concern reflecting in his eyes.

Zexion nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm sure. I don't think I'm sick."

"Alright, if you're sure…How about we go back to bed?" Marluxia suggested as he glanced towards the clock. "It's almost two…"

Zexion nodded and stood shakily.

Marluxia watched him silently for a few minutes before lifting him in his arms bridal-style and walking back to the bed, gently placing him on the rose-covered sheets. Afterwards, he climbed into the bed and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist and pulling him closer.

Zexion smiled slightly, inhaling the light scent of roses that drifted from his lover. He turned around in Marluxia's embrace and looked up into his blue eyes. Marluxia looked down into Zexion's own deep blue eyes and brought his hand up to put his fingers under Zexion's chin. He gently placed a small kiss on his lips, bringing the other to rest on Zexion's head. Zexion closed his eyes instinctually and placed a hand on Marluxia's waist. They remained like this for a few minutes before the Schemer broke it off to breathe. He snuggled up closer to Marluxia to share the warmth.

Marluxia sighed softly and pulled Zexion closer. "I think you should go to a doctor or something…"

Zexion nodded, yawning "I'll go see Vexen in the morning…"

"Okay. Better to be safe than sorry. Besides, this isn't the first time you've been ill. So far it's been every morning for the past two months." Marluxia added, glancing towards him. He noticed that the Schemer had fallen asleep. 'Man, he must be tired…Usually he's up and reading..' he thought, listening to his soft snoring. He yawned and stretched a little, being careful not to wake the other. He closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the soft sound of Zexion's breathing.

Marluxia awoke the next morning. It looked to be a little close to noon. He climbed out of bed and changed into his Organization rob. Once fully dressed, he left the room and went down the stairs and into the living room. Once there he looked around the room and noticed Zexion dressed in the usual. He also noticed that Zexion looked unusually pale as he sat on the couch, clutching the Lexicon tightly to his chest, and staring off into space.

"Zexion?" He asked taking a few steps closert so that he was in front of the younger Nobody. Zexion glanced at Marluxia briefly before looking down and fiddling with a corner of the Lexicon, hair hiding half his face.

"Is everything alright?" Marluxia asked sitting beside him.

"Everything's fine…" Zexion replied, still avoiding his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Zexion nodded slowly.

Marluxia crossed his arms. "So..are you going to tell me or am I going to have to talk to Vexen?" He said standing up and getting ready to leave.

At that, Zexion looked up and grabbed Marluxia's arm. "I…I will tell you. But you may want to sit down."

"Alright" The Graceful Assassin said sitting beside him again. "So what is it?"

Zexion looked at him, into his eyes. "I really don't want to admit this, but, I'm scared…"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "And why are you scared? Though we both know that it's impossible because we don't have true emotions."

"I know that…" Zexion answered softly and looked away again.

"Then why…?"

Zexion looked at Marluxia and regarded him nervously "I-I'm" He swallowed hard and looked at the Lexicon. He then took a deep breath and continued. "I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

Marluxia's eyes widened almost comically.

"What?!" he asked, not sure if he heard Zexion properly.

"I'm pregnant." Zexion replied, louder this time so that Marluxia actually heard him.

Marluxia gasped and gazed at him a little panicked "You are?! How is that possible?!"

"I don't know…Vexen doesn't even know…" Zexion answered shrugging. "He thinks that it may have been something from before I turned into a Nobody…Or during the process of becoming one."

Marluxia just stared at him.

Zexion sighed and stood up, "I'm going to lay down." He said glancing at Marluxia. "If you want me…you know where I'll be…" he said and left the room.

Marluxia stared at the spot where Zexion had been sitting, not noticing the other had left. 'I'm going to be a father?! I'm not ready to be a father. I doubt he is either. But still…' many thoughts ran through Marluxia's mind before he actually noticed the Cloaked Schemer had left.

"Okay. Where'd he go?" he asked himself looking around.

"He went to his room." A voice said from behind.

Marluxia turned around sharply and brushed pink out of his face, "Vexen."

The blonde scientist nodded. "Yes, Marluxia…"

Marluxia crossed his arms and glanced at the other, "It's true, isn't it?"

Once again Vexen nodded. "He has no reason to lie about something like this. But how it had happened remains a mystery. Perhaps I should conduct some experiments to find out more…" he trailed off mimicking thoughtfulness.

Marluxia growled low in his throat. "You will not harm him or his unborn child!"

"And if I do?" Vexen asked smirking. "You would never know."

"If you hurt him in any way, you will regret it!" Marluxia glared.

Vexen shrugged. "Like I said, you would never find out if I did. He wouldn't even tell you."

Marluxia glared at the other threateningly, ready to bring forth his scythe.

Vexen shrugged again and left.

After the Academic had left, Marluxia sighed and thought about what he had said 'Zexion would tell me if something had happened…Wouldn't he?' Somehow, he doubted that Zexion would tell him. The Schemer was much too secretive. 'Well, I guess I should go and check on Zex…' He thought to himself, walking down a hall to a golden door with a roman numeral 'VI' carved into the polished surface.

He stopped just outside the door and gazed at it, listening to a sound that reminded him of somebody crying. He was sure that it was Zexion, being that everyone else was gone on missions. 'Well, the Superior is still here, but he doesn't look that great. Neither does Saix.' He thought briefly that they were ill.


	3. Chapter 3

Marluxia sighed softly and knocked on the door, listening as the sobbing quieted down down a little. "GO AWAY!" the schemer shouted, obviously not in the mood to see anyone. Marluxia swallowed and said loudly: 

"Zex, calm down. It's just me..." 

There was a soft thud and a muffled curse 'Must've fallen off the bed...' Marluxia thought briefly as he heard a few more curses. About a minute later, the door slowly opened to reveal Zexion, his blue eyes red and rimmed with tears. It was evident that he had been crying. 

"Marluxia..." 

Marluxia nodded as Zexion looked up at him. 

"Care to come in?" 

"If you want me to..." Marluxia said glancing down. 

Zexion sighed lightly. "Of course I want you to come in. As long as your not Vexen..." 

"Why would I want to be be him? He threatened to hurt you." 

"Who knows." Zexion answered with a faint smile that faded immediately after, "He called me a freak." He said, looking down and moving out of the way to let Marluxia in. 

"That isn't right. You aren't a freak." Marluxia said. 

Zexion shut the door and locked it, ten sat on his bed. "Yes, I am..." he answered slowly. 

Marluxia sat on the bed next to him. "You are not...You're just different from the others." 

Zexion shrugged and stood up. "I suppose that's true..." 

Marluxia nodded. "Exactly. Besides, Vexen is probably just jealous...Or he would be if he had feelings or emotions..." 

Zexion nodded in agreement "True." 

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been extremely busy lately and haven't had any way to update. It may be awhile before I am able to add more, though I am working on chapter 5.

Zexion sighed and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back towards Marluxia. "I'm going to take a shower…If you would like to join me, you can." He said with a smirk.

Marluxia nodded and followed his small lover out the door. "Okay. Then I will."

Zexion went to one of the many linen closets in the castle and grabbed a few towels because he knew that there weren't any in the bathroom itself. Marluxia watched Zexion's movements closely and noticed how he would occasionally place his hand on his stomach. He also noticed how bad Zexion looked, as if he wasn't feeling well. Though he knew for a fact that he didn't. He could also tell that Zexion _was_ scared, even though he didn't have a heart to feel that.

'_Things are going to be so much harder for us until it's born. Maybe even after it's born as well'_ Marluxia sighed looking at the towel Zexion gave him.

The Schemer kept his gaze upon the plant-wielder's face trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Somehow, he knew that the rose haired Nobody was watching him and of course thinking about him. They were lovers after all. And this situation did not help much either. He shook his head and closed the door.

Marluxia looked at Zexion "Is something wrong, Zex?"

Zexion wasn't exactly paying attention when Marluxia asked that question. "Huh? I'm sorry, I must've spaced out."

Marluxia chuckled and shook his head. "I was just asking if there was anything wrong, Zexion."

Zexion blinked "Oh…I was thinking about how the baby would affect us as Nobodies." He said with a shrug. "Nothing important." He added walking down the hall.

Marluxia followed "I'm sure that things will be all right. Even though we still have to tell the Superior about it."

Zexion looked down "I know that. But I think I'll wait until he gets over his cold first. Then I'll tell him."

Marluxia nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"I know." The Schemer answered walking into a rather large bathroom close to his own room. He really didn't feel like going to any of the others, so he decided that this one would be the best. When he went inside, he turned the water on to a comfortable temperature, though it took a while to actually heat up. While he waited, he sat on the floor, watching as Marluxia closed and locked the door, then came back to him.

Zexion looked up towards Marluxia and stood up. He turned to face away from Marluxia, undressed and got into the shower quickly. He stood under the running water as Marluxia joined him. He remained in the spray of water while watching Marluxia.

Marluxia grabbed a bottle of floral-scented shampoo and pulled Zexion out of the running water and proceeded to wash his blue-grey hair. He chuckled when Zexion closed his eyes. After rinsing his hair Marluxia placed a kiss on his lips, which Zexion gladly returned, placing his arms around Marluxia's waist. Marluxia smiled into the kiss and placed his arms around the shorter man's waist. They stayed like this for a few minutes before breaking for air.

Marluxia pulled Zexion to a space of the shower that the water didn't hit and gently pushed him into the wall, kissing him once more while running his hands down Zexion's sides, earning a small moan in response.

Zexion shook his head. "If we're going to do it, I'm not going to in here. One of us might get hurt."

Marluxia nodded and stepped under the water while Zexion began washing his own body.

When the shower was done, they walked back to their own rooms to get clothes. They didn't notice that they forgot them until they were out. After dressing, Marluxia went back to Zexion's room. He noticed that the door was still open so he walked inside and saw Zexion lying on his bed with his left arm across his eyes. He appeared to be asleep. Marluxia also noticed that the Schemer still had just the towel wrapped around him so he looked around for something to put on the young nobody.

Marluxia grabbed a pair of black pajamas with blue stars from Zexion's closet and put them on the Schemer. He then made sure the other was covered. _'He needs all the sleep he can get.' _He thought walking back to the door. '_Maybe I should speak to Vexen. Being that he's the only one we have right now that can help.'_ He thought shutting the door and walking down the hall. He stopped outside Vexen's door and knocked a few times. When no one answered, he opened a portal down to the lab. He saw Vexen bending over an experiment of some sort.

Marluxia crossed his arms "Number IV"

At the sound of his rank, Vexen looked up from what he was doing. "Ah, XI. What brings you down here?"

"I want information about Zexion's condition." He answered looking at Vexen.

"I already told him that I don't know how it happened."

"Not that…I want to know what he can and can't do, what he can and shouldn't eat and other things of that sort."

Vexen sighed. "And why did you come to me?"

"Because you're the only one even remotely close to being a doctor here."

"I see. Very well, then." Vexen replied going into his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Marluxia crossed his arms and waited for Vexen to return. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to have gone in there with him or not. He leant against a wall and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. Though the only things he could think of were Zexion and their unborn baby. He knew that things were not going to be easy for them at all.

He wondered if Zexion was still asleep, though he was pretty sure that he was. He seemed to be very tired lately. He looked back up when Vexen came back into the room with a few papers in his hands.

"Okay. Here is some information on it." He said handing the papers to Marluxia.

Marluxia took a look at the papers given to him. " Thanks."

Vexen nodded. "Well, as you know, he will be sleeping a lot, most likely eating a lot of different things, some of which he'd never normally eat. He's also going to need to exercise a little more. Those are just the basics of it all."

Marluxia nodded. "I have noticed a few of those things already." He said with a shrug. "I know about the morning sickness and the amount of sleep he needs."

Vexen nodded. "Being that this is the first time this has happened, I don't have very much information about it. At least about male pregnancy."

Marluxia nodded "All right. As long as I know you're doing your best to help."

Vexen sighed. "Yes. Now, make sure he doesn't do too much, especially not to injure himself. Keep him in the castle at all times and away from other members for the time being."

Marluxia laughed. "How about Demyx? I doubt he'd hurt Zexion. And besides, we can't keep him away from his friends."

Vexen smiled. "True. Demyx wouldn't do anything to put Zexion in danger. Though when he finds out about this, he's not going to be happy."

"He did seem to be a bit depressed when he found out that he was with me."

Vexen sighed and leant up against the desk. "Anyone could see that Demyx was in 'love' with him. And he probably still is. I can only imagine how he'd be when he finds out that his friend is four months pregnant with his other friend's baby."  
"I'm sure he'd be wondering what the hell was going on. Kind of like ourselves."

"Exactly. It will only get better from here." Vexen finished sarcastically. "Especially when you have to tell the Superior."

"That's going to be fun… Well, I guess I should go check on him."

"Very well. Remember to read the information I gave you." Vexen said walking back into his office.

"I will." Marluxia said opening a portal back to Zexion's room. He stood outside for a little bit looking at the door. He sighed before opening the door and walking in. He smiled when he saw that Zexion was still fast asleep, though he had kicked the blanket off of himself in his sleep.

Marluxia walked over and pulled the blanket back up so that it covered him. Though before, he gently put his hand over Zexion's stomach. He could feel some kind of movement from within. He smirked when he heard Zexion let out a low moan in his sleep. He sighed and walked back to the door, making sure it was locked, then sat on a chair near Zexion's bed. He watched Zexion sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself. The last thing he thought of was how the next few months would be.


	6. Chapter 6

When Zexion woke up the next morning, he wasn't quite sure whose room he was in. Though he was sure it was his own. He scratched his head and looked around yawning. He jumped slightly when he saw his pink-haired lover sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He smiled slightly and got out of the bed to get closer to Marluxia.

"Marluxia…" Zexion said putting his hand on the other Nobody's shoulder, shaking him a little. He watched as the older male began to stir.

Marluxia opened his vibrant blue eyes and looked up at Zexion "How are you feeling today, Zexion?"

Zexion sat down at the edge of the bed. "Better." He answered playing with the hem of his night shirt, a little upset because it didn't fit like it used to. "I think I may need to get some new clothes…" He trailed off walking to his bathroom.

Marluxia watched the younger leave, and then pulled out the books and other materials he got from Vexen for himself and Zexion to read.

When Zexion returned, he gave him a few of the books. "I will go and get you some new clothes and uniforms, but I also want you to read these."

Zexion looked at the books, then back up to Marluxia's face. "Where did you get these?"

Marluxia sighed. "I spoke with Vexen last night to see if he could tell me anything about your pregnancy."

"And how is this supposed to help?" Zexion asked putting one of the books to the side.

"Basically it outlines things that you are able to do and things you aren't able to do." Marluxia answered watching Zexion's movements.

Zexion sighed brushing a few strands of blue hair from his face. "Fine…I'll try to read some of this after I take a shower." He said looking for some clothes that would fit him. "Do you think I'll still be able to do missions?"

"Probably not right now, though you could possibly do small ones. Just remember we still have to tell the Superior about this."

Zexion shuddered. "I know. It's been four months. Someone's bound to find out about it soon."

Marluxia nodded and went to the door. "I'll be back soon. Just read at least one of them, okay."

Zexion rolled his eyes and continued searching for something to wear. "I will. Just hurry up, please." He said finding something and going back into the bathroom.

Marluxia watched him leave, then left. "I will be back as soon as I can." He finished, making sure to lock the door.


	7. Chapter 7

When Zexion got out of the shower, the first thing he noticed was the scent. It was familiar, but not at the same time. It told him that there was another person somewhere in the living space of his relatively small room. He just didn't know who it was at the time. 'Besides' he told himself 'Why would any of the others be here?' he asked himself bracing himself for whatever would happen.

The Schemer wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes scanning the area until they rested upon the blue haired figure leaning up against the door. The sight of this person caused Zexion to stop in his tracks and stare at the other, while trying to figure out why he was there in the first place.

"Hello VII, What brings you here?"

"No reason in particular, Number VI." Saix answered pushing away from the door and walking toward the Schemer.

Upon instinct, Zexion took one step back for each step Saix took to him. He gasped when he felt someone grab his hair and pulled him to the bed, throwing him on it. He didn't have time to even summon his weapon to protect himself when he saw Saix leaning over his body. He attempted to get away, but Saix was faster, managing to pin Zexion's wrists above his head. He couldn't help but look up at his captor wondering what was going on. If he could feel, he would have been terrified at that moment.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked already dreading the answer.

"You'll find out soon enough, Zexion." The Diviner answered with a wicked smile deftly removing the towel. The only protecting Zexion had. He began struggling more when he heard the sounds that he never shoud have. A sound he wished he could forget.

'Oh, shit...' Zexion thought to himself struggling like mad only to receive a slap across the face. He stopped and looked up, his eyes starting to water.

"Hold still, VI. This isn't going to hurt a bit."

"Please don't..." Zexion practically begged.

"Don't what? This?" Saix said roughly entering him.

Zexion screamed at the sudden intrusion, hoping that somebody in the castle would hear him.

"Shut up, Zexion." Saix growled as he pulled out only to quickly thrust back in, causing Zexion to scream louder.

"Stop this, Saix!" Zexion shouted. He wasn't aware of the tears that began to stream down his face. He wanted this all to end and Marluxia to come back.

Zexion wasn't even aware that Saix had stopped and left him there until he heard someone banging on his door asking if he was alright and what was happening. He heard the door open and smelled the fresh scent of water.

"Demyx..." Zexion mumbled trying to focus on the other's face and not the pain that was coursing through his body.

Demyx looked at the Schemer trying to find out what happened. "I heard a scream and I thought it was you and for once I was right. But who and why would someone want to hurt you, Zexion?"

"I don't know why but Saix seemed to want to." Zexion answered before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Demyx blinked. 'Saix?' he asked himself lifting the Schemer into his arms noting the he had gained some weight. He didn't really care about that at the moment. He carried him to his own room and laid him on his bed for the time being. Since he didn't have anything that would fit the Schemer, he just put a blanket around Zexion's shivering frame.

When he was finished helping Zexion, Demyx went back to the Schemer's room and tried to clean it the best that he could. Before he left the area, he wrote a note letting Marluxia know where Zexion was and what had happened to him. He placed it where he was sure the other Nobody could find it. After all that, Demyx went back to his own room and sat on his couch and mindlessly flipped through channels on his television.

It was after the third time around that he heard a knock on the door. He glanced toward Zexion then stood and answered the door revealing Zexion's pink haired lover.

"Hey, Marluxia." He said letting the other in.

"Hello, Demyx. I thank you for keeping him safe for me. I can't believe that Saix would resort to doing something so stupid. Well, how is he doing?" Marluxia asked walking to the bed stopping at the edge and looking at Zexion.

"As well as he can be I guess…" Demyx answered not looking at him. He sighed. "I haven't been able to talk to him or anything since you guys got together."

"Well, it is his choice if he wants to talk or not."

"I know that, but I'm just trying to figure out why he stopped."

"Perhaps he does want to talk, but is unable to at the moment." Marluxia answered blandly.

"I see." Demyx replied hearing a soft moan coming from the bed and noticed that Zexion was beginning to wake up. He watched as Zexion put his head in his hands.

"Zexion" Marluxia said softly putting his arm around the younger's shoulders causing him to involuntarily flinch.

"Marluxia…It's about time you got back." Zexion said looking at him. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, I wasn't able to read anything you gave me."

"Don't worry about that, Zexion. I was able to get you some new clothes that should fit you. I also think it's a good idea that we go talk to Vexen."

Zexion nodded and glanced in Demyx's direction. "Can we go back to my room so that I can get dressed?"

"Of course." Marluxia answered helping Zexion stand and walk to the door. "Thanks again, Demyx." He said before leaving.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Your welcome. See you guys later." He finished, playing with his sitar.

After leaving, they went to Zexion's room and allowed him to get dressed, then headed down to Vexen's lab once again.


	9. Chapter 9

As they arrived at the door to Vexen's lab, Marluxia stopped and knocked. He wasn't surprised that the scientist took so long to answer the door. When he answered, he glanced from Marluxia to Zexion.

"What exactly happened, Zexion?" He asked the schemer standing beside the flower wielder.

"Saix raped me…" He answered looking to the floor, not wanting to be there.

"Why?" Vexen asked sighing. "Did you provoke him somehow?"

"Not that I know of."

"I see. Come in." Vexen said moving to the side, letting Marluxia and Zexion in, then closing the door. "Follow me, Zexion."

Zexion followed Marluxia into a separate room leaving Marluxia to himself.

Marluxia watched Zexion leave with Vexen then decided to sit on a chair and read a little. He picked up the closest book, which coincidently was about gardening. He read some pages then put the book back down.

Zexion came back two hours later and smiled at Marluxia. "I'm back."

Marluxia smiled back. "I see that. Well, how'd it go?"

Zexion sighed. "I'm five months along and the baby is as healthy as ever. Vexen also gave me vitamins of some sort…" He finished holding up a bottle with small pills in it.

"I'm surprised that nothing happened to it. Did you find out the gender yet?"

Zexion nodded. "It's a boy."

Marluxia gave Zexion a small kiss. "Now we just need to think of a name."

"True."

Marluxia tilted his head. "What are we going to do about Saix, though?"

Zexion laughed. "The only thing we can do is inform the Superior and go from there."

Marluxia looked into the other's eyes. "Are you ready to tell him?"

Zexion nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so."

Marluxia and Zexion looked up to see Vexen by the door. He walked over to the others and glanced at Marluxia. "I made some appointments for Zexion to see me. Make sure he makes it to them." He said giving Marluxia a piece of paper. "All of them." He finished backing up.

Marluxia looked at he paper. "Okay, I'll make sure he does."

Vexen nodded. "We will be discussing the birth at your next appointment, Zexion." He said looking over the Schemer.

Zexion nodded and blushed. "I can hardly wait…"

Vexen then turned his gaze to Marluxia. "I think it's wise that you keep him in your room for a while so this doesn't happen again. He got off lucky this time."

"I know." He said forming his scythe. "For now he could stay in my room, at least he'd have something to protect him even when I'm not here."

Vexen shrugged. "Oh, I almost forgot. The Superior dropped this off earlier today." He told Marluxia holding a slip of paper that looked suspiciously like a mission form. "Apparently we're to be working together on this. From the looks of it, it starts tomorrow."

Marluxia nodded at the ice wielder. "Okay. I'll meet you here then." He said taking the copy with his name written on it. "Is there anything else?"

Vexen shook his head. "No. You may leave now." He said then walking back into his room.

Zexion looked at the sheet of paper that was given to Marluxia. "That sucks. How long is it supposed to be?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like a month at the least."

"Damn."

Marluxia put the paper in his pocket. "Enough about this. Let's go see Xemnas."

Zexion nodded. "Very well" and followed Marluxia to the Superior's room.


	10. Chapter 10

They stopped in front of an intricately designed door with a roman numeral one written on it, much like the rest. Marluxia glanced at Zexion then knocked, hoping that their Superior wasn't asleep. It didn't take long for him to answer and soon enough, they were face to face with the Superior.

"Numbers VI and XI. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Xemnas asked glaring at the two.

Marluxia stepped forward. "We have some things to ask you. But first, Zexion has something very important to tell you."

Xemnas looked in Zexion's direction with his arms crossed over his chest. "What is it, VI?"

Zexion took a deep breath and tried not to look away from the Superior. He sighed deciding to just get straight to the point. "I'm pregnant, Sir."

"Pregnant? How can you be? You are male, correct.?"

Zexion nodded " Of course I am, but..."

"Then how would such a thing even be remotely possible?"

Zexion shook his head "I don't know how, Sir. The only thing I do know is that I'm fivw months pregnant." He answered lookimg anywhere other than Xemnas.

"Do you have proof of this?"

Zexion nodded and pulled out the papers that Vexen had given him and handed them to Xemnas, who stared at the papers that contained undeniable proof that Zexion was in fact pregnant. He asked Marluxia to leave for a bit. Marluxia nodded and obeyed the order. When Marluxia had gone, Xemnas once more shhifted his attention to Zexion.

"Very well, Zexion. Though you do know that the Organization is quite low on funds at the moment. That being the case, I am unsureif we would be able to have you raise the child here. So that ultimately leaves you with two choices. You can choose to keep it or find a way to get rid of it. If you choose the first option, you will need to find a way to support it."

Zexion blinked '_Get rid of it? I can't do that.' _he thought then looked back to Xemnas. "I think I'm going to keep it, or at least I'd prefer to."

Xemnas nodded. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that." Xemnas sighed slightly. "I'll let you keep your child, but if it causes any problems whatsoever, you'll need to get rid rid of it. Do you understand?"

Zexion nodded and stood. "Yes. I understand."

Xemnas stood as well. "Is there anything else?"

Zexion sighed. "Yes. It's about Saix, though."

"Saix? There's no need to tell me, he already confessed and took his punishment."

Zexion nodded. "Then that's all I had to say."

Xemnas looked him over. "You may leave and tell XI to come in to receive details of his mission."

Zexion nodded and went to get Marluxia, who looked at him. "How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly better than I thought it would. I just have to find a way to support both of us when he's born."

"I thought as much..."

Zexion nodded. " He wants to see you about your mision."

Marluxia nodded and went back into the Superior's office, leaving Zexion outside.

Xemnas looked up from his desk when Marluxia entered. He waited for Marluxia to sit before he said anything.

"Now for the specifics about your mission. You and Vexen will be going to Hollow Bastion to recruit new members. It shouldn't take more than a month. Do you understand?"

Marluxia nodded. "Starting tomorrow?"

"Yes." Xemnas answered. "You may leave."

Marluxia sighed and left the room. He smiled slightly when he saw that Zexion had waited. He told him about the mission. When he finished, he looked at the other. "I have a question for you. Since I'm not going to be here with you.."

Zexion blinked and looked up to the other's face. "What is it?"

Marluxia placed a kiss to his forehead. "I was wondering if I could make love to you before I leave."

Zexion blushed and looked in Marluxia's eyes. " Of course you can..."

Marluxia laughed and picked Zexion up in his arms, making sure he didn't fall. He opened a portal and stepped inside, coming out in front of his room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow... Been over a year since I've updated this one. I'm truly sorry for that. I have been very busy with life issues and had major writer's block. I cannot gaurantee that I'll be able to update regularly but I do have some plans for this story though I may alter the plot a bit. Not much but just a bit. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Marluxia placed the Schemer on his feet outside the bedroom door then looked at the door itself. Something seemed to be a bit off, as the door was opened slightly, though he knew he had shut it tightly and locked it before he had gone with Zexion to speak with Xemnas. He then looked at the young male and motioned for him to remain where he was.

Zexion placed his hand on his stomach and nodded towards the flowery male. Soon after, he moved to lean against the wall and act as if nothing was wrong as he watched the other closely.

After making certain the schemer would be fine, Marluxia summoned his weapon of choice being his scythe then entered the room cautiously. "I will be right back." He told the other before entering fully as Zexion nodded. Soon after, Marluxia stepped fully in the room and looked around. He didn't feel the presence of any of the other organization members but it didn't hurt to be sure. He tilted his head as if listening to something intently then knelt down beside the bed and lifting the covers off the end of the bed so he could see under the bed. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw that the space was empty. After checking that, he pushed himself back up and wandered towards the closet and pulled the door open, blinking as he found it empty as well. He shook his head then hurried back to where he had left his lover.

Zexion had closed his eyes when the other had gone into the room and now opened them. He had caught the scent of someone who shouldn't have been near there and wondered how the Lunar Diviner would have been able to get past them. He tilted his head and glanced up and down the relatively small, quiet hallway and shook his head. He knew no one was there at the moment, but it was quite obvious that someone had been there previously. He looked up when the Assassin returned and cursed himself inwardly that he wasn't able to fight like the others. There was only so much one could do with illusions and a lot of people could see right through them.

Marluxia breathed a sigh of 'relief' when he walked to the Schemer, glad that nothing had happened to him. He frowned slightly when he noted that the other seemed paler. He moved closer to the other and took him in his arms and brushed his light blue bangs away from his face as he looked into the his light blue eyes. "Is something wrong, Zex?"

Zexion blinked rapidly then focused his gaze on the flower wielder. He thought for a moment then shook his head. He hated finding himself deep in thought around the other, even though he did have a lot to think about. "No, Marluxia. Nothing's wrong." He answered with a small smile. He just hoped he could keep it that way though.

Marluxia continued to look into the other's eyes as he spoke. He didn't believe the other male when he said nothing was wrong. He could tell that something was bothering the schemer but decided not to press further. "If something is wrong or if something happens to you while I'm gone, you'll tell me, right?"

Zexion looked at him and nodded. "Of course I would tell you, Marly. I'm just worried about everything."

Marluxia continued to hold onto the other. "What are you worried about?" He asked curiously.

Zexion gave a light sigh. "I'm mostly worried about what would happen if you got killed on the mission Xemnas gave you, what I'd do if it happened, how I'd keep myself and our child safe if the castle is under attack, if I get attacked again…" He trailed off there then looked towards the floor.

Marluxia shook his head and ran his fingers through the schemer's hair. "Don't worry about those things. If you keep worrying about them happening, then chances are it really will happen." He told the other with a slight smile, trying to reassure the other male. "If anything were to happen to me, Demyx would still be there. He's a lot stronger than anyone gives him credit for though." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe we should talk to him for a bit, Zex. He may be able to help you out while I'm gone."

Zexion nodded and pulled out his Lexicon. "Alright. Though I'm not too sure how he'd be able to really help me…" He finished lamely.

Marluxia shrugged and smirked. "The least he could do is keep you company, Zexion. Don't you agree?"

Zexion blinked and nodded then looked down the hall. "That is true. Better than being by myself the whole time."

Marluxia sighed then took the other by the hand and led him down the hall towards Demyx's room.


End file.
